Power of Shogun
by Dana1
Summary: When a surprise drops in their laps, Zedd and Rita decide on a different way to power up the Shogun Zords.
1. A Surprise Kidnapping

Title: Power of Shogun

Title: Power of Shogun

Author: Dana

Rating PG to be on the safe side

Warnings: None really just the usual Power Rangers violence.

Summary: When a surprise drops in their laps, Zedd and Rita decide on a different way to power up the Shogun Zords.

Author's notes: This is an AU to the whole Changing of the Zords/Different Shade of Pink story arc. I didn't really like that arc but I find all kinds of ways to tweak it. Lines borrowed from Changing of the Zords Part 1.

Disclaimer: if you've seen them on TV they aren't mine they belong to Disney.

Tommy Oliver felt himself falling. He couldn't figure out what had caused his sudden departure from his Zord. He didn't even remember blacking out. He hit the ground painfully and watched as Ninjor also shrunk down to his normal size.

Tommy struggled to his feet. "Come on Ninjor we can't let Lord Zedd defeat us. Reach out your hand."

"Here Tommy I'm trying."

"Almost there!" Tommy said, "Got it!" He said grabbing onto Ninjor's hand. They both vanished.

"Ai yai yai!" Alpha said in the command center. I just lost Ninjor and Tommy on our scanners."

"CONTACT THE RANGERS AND HAVE THEM TELEPORT UP HERE IMMEDIATELY."

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said.

Down by the lake the Rangers had just finished reenergizing Kimberly.

"That should be enough." Billy declared.

Beep beep beep beep beep

Their communicators chimed.

"We read you Zordon." Rocky answered.

"Rangers you must return to the Command Center." Alpha said.

They teleported up to the Power Chamber, all of them curious on what Zordon and Alpha had found out. Kimberly was still dizzy and her hands had pink slivers crawling all over them.

"Where's Tommy?" Aisha asked looking around for their leader.

"If he's still fighting Goldar shouldn't we be down there?" Adam asked.

"RANGERS TOMMY AND NINJOR HAVE BOTH HAVE DISAPPEARED FROM OUR SCANNERS. ALONG WITH THE FALCON ZORD." Zordon informed them.

"Zedd's got them all." Kimberly said weakly.

"YES KIMBERLY."

"Zordon what can we do for Kimberly?" Aisha asked.

"WE NEED TO RECOVER HER POWER COIN IT IS HER ONLY CHANCE. WHEN NINJOR CREATED THE COINS HE CONNECTED THE POWERS TO YOUR LIFE FORCE."

Kimberly fainted into Billy's arms.

There was a party on the moon as Lord Zedd and Rita celebrated their victory. Zedd looked inside the canister. "What's this?" He asked upon seeing that Ninjor was not alone. "Tommy?"

"What?" Rita asked taking it from him and also looking inside. "How did he get in there?"

"No matter. I think we have a better alternative. We'll use the White Rangers to power the Shogun Zords."

"You'll kill him!" Ninjor yelled.

"Exactly." He said and then covered the hole up.


	2. No Other Choice

Notes: Again some of the quotes are taken from Changing of the Zords.

"You can't do this Zedd." Ninjor said though his voice was muffled because of the lid.

There was no answer.

Ninjor turned back to Tommy and looked sad. "I'm sorry I brought you here." He said.

"I brought myself here when I grabbed on to you." He corrected. "Though it wasn't to come here." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What did you mean that it would kill me?"

"When I gave you and the others the Ninjetti powers, I linked them to your life force. If Zedd and Rita use your powers to power the Shogun Zords, he'll also be draining your life force."

"What are these Shogun Zords?"

"They are Zords that have been hidden for hundreds of years. It sounds like Zedd found them."

"So he plans to use the Zords against the Rangers?" Tommy groaned. That had to be one of his worst nightmares. He was going to be used to kill his own friends.

"Or he could be using you as a bargaining chip to get them to pilot the Zords."

"Either way we are in trouble." Tommy sat down on the ground.

Ninjor looked thoughtful for a moment. "They have your Zord. I can feel its presence in its animal form not too far from here."

Tommy closed his eyes. Today just kept getting worse. He reasoned that Zedd and Rita most likely had Kimberly's power coin. They had him, they had Ninjor, and they also had his Zord. He shook his head not wanting to know what would happen next.

The Rangers surrounded Kimberly who was unconscious on a cot.

"How is she Billy?" Aisha asked.

Billy read the results from the scanner before answering her. "She's in a deep sleep. By losing her power coin it has caused her to become really weak. I'm afraid with her power coin missing there's never going to be another Pink Ranger."

"There has to be something we can do." Adam said. We can't lose Kimberly."

"ALPHA I WANT YOU TO BEGIN SEARCHING THE COMPUTER FOR AN ALTERNATE ENERGY SOURCE. WE MAY FIND SOMETHING TO MATCH THE POWER COIN."

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said rushing to do so.

"Have we found anything on Ninjor and Tommy yet?" Rocky asked.

"NO. ALPHA PLEASE KEEP THAT SCAN GOING. WE NEED TO FIND THEM."

"We also need to get our Zords up and running." Adam said stepping forward.

"But how are we going to do that with Zedd in control of the Falcon Zord and Tommy missing."

At the Youth Center Rocky and Adam were stretching on the mats. "Man I can't believe this is happening." Adam said to Rocky.

"Tommy's gone and Kimberly's coin is gone." Rocky said as he stood up. "I wish I could get Zedd. Jason told me once how Zedd was always after Tommy. How he set out to destroy the Green Ranger."

"I know." Adam said. "I just wish we knew how they got Kimberly's coin."

"Hey." Kat said coming up to them. "Have either of you seen Kimberly? We were supposed to meet for lunch."

"Uh I think she's busy right now." Adam answered.

"Or Tommy? I owe him lunch for fixing my car."

"He's with Kimberly." Rocky answered.

"I guess I'll be eating alone again. "Hope Kimberly shows up." Kat said and walked away.

On the moon, Zedd looked inside of the container that held Tommy and Ninjor. "Hand over your Power Coin." Zedd said to Tommy.

"Never." Tommy said standing up.

"Or would you rather I use Kimberly?" He asked. "I already have her coin and will soon have her."

Tommy glared at him. He had no choice as he said, "power down." He held up the Power Coin.

"Tommy no." Ninjor said trying to stop the teen.

"We have no choice." He said his eyes showing anger and hurt. "He was going to use it anyway."

"Very wise choice White Ranger." Zedd said and took the coin.

Tommy felt the effects of his coin in Zedd's hands immediately.


	3. Pain

Note: Thanks to Harry for an idea for this. Sorry I'm not quite going with the full idea. Again, quotes from Changing of the Zord Part 2.

"Tommy are you alright?" Ninjor asked as Tommy sank to the ground his eyes closed tightly.

"I feel..." Tommy trailed off. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment.

"Pain?" Ninjor suggested. "Pain is to be expected."

"No." Tommy said shaking his head. His voice trembled a little when he said, "I feel his hate. The evil..." he gulped "I..." Then he stopped. "It's gone." He said. "He must have put it down."

"I've never actually heard of anyone having that reaction." Ninjor said setting a hand on his shoulder to calm the teen. "You must be tuning into his emotions."

Tommy closed his eyes letting everything sink in. Then the pain came. The pain made him

* * *

Kimberly teleported herself down to Earth from the Command Center. She didn't want to listen to Zordon's warnings. Kat was in trouble and as a Power Ranger it was her duty to help her. With Tommy missing, the Rangers had their hands full with the monster. Someone had to save Kat.

She challenged the birds in hopes of Kat getting away. She saw Kat run over to a tree so she fought the Tengas. It wasn't long before she realized Zordon was correct. She was too weak to fight the Tengas but she couldn't let something happen to Katherine. She couldn't hold on anymore. She looked towards Kat and said, "sorry," before she blacked out.

Kat watched all of this from next to the tree. For a moment she had felt sorry for Kimberly but it didn't last. She realized what Kim's being out of the way meant. She could have Tommy. That is she could have him if she could convince Rita and Zedd not to kill the White Ranger. She teleported up to the moon.

* * *

Tommy let out a gasp before doubling over in pain. He had never felt pain like this before. It was a stabbing pain. "Nin...jor." He said between gasps.

Ninjor was next to him quickly. "It looks like they have started to power of the Zords. I am so sorry Tommy."

Tommy stayed curled into a ball. He couldn't even wipe away the tears that were starting to stream down his face. A thought came to him. Better me then Kimberly he thought as he struggled through the ripples of pain as his powers were being pulled out of him.

* * *

"It was a trick Zordon." Rocky said.

"I'M AFRAID SO ROCKY. ZEDD LURED YOU INTO BATTLE WITH INCINERATOR SO THAT YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HELP KIMBERLY."

"Why?" Aisha asked. "He already has her power coin what's he want with her now?"

"I CAN'T READ ZEDD'S MIND. HIS INTENTIONS ARE A MYSTERY TO ME. THE NEXT MOVE IS HIS."

"This is unbelievable!" Aisha said. "First Zedd steals Kimberly's power coin, takes the Falcon Zord, then Ninjor and Tommy disappear."

"And now Kimberly." Adam added.

"Ai yai yai yai yai!" Alpha exclaimed. "What's this Rangers?"

"What is it Alpha?" Billy asked.

"My scanners indicate that Lord Zedd has initiated the power infusion to the Shogun Zords."

"And with ours down we are sitting ducks."

* * *

Zedd held the jar up to his ear as he heard the sound of the White Ranger crying out in pain. "Music to my ears." He said before setting the jar back down. Everything was going exactly as planned. He'd be rid of the White Ranger and he'd have the Rangers working for him. He would finally win.


	4. A Hefty Price

Notes: Long time no update I know. I've been watching Power Rangers on Netflix and have been hoping for inspiration. It came in the form of Master Vile and The Metallic Armor not that we are at that point, but the episode reminded me of Power of Shogun. Some of the lines are borrowed from Changing of the Zords Part 2.

Ninjor watched helplessly as Tommy lay on the bottom of the jar unmoving. He had passed out from the pain a long time ago and was just lying there. Every once in awhile his body would twitch but that was becoming more infrequent as time went by. He had to hope it meant that the draining of Tommy's power was ending and that Tommy wasn't dying.

The bottle was shaken for a brief moment and then he heard Zedd's voice ask, "Is Tommy still alive? The screaming has stopped."

Ninjor looked at Tommy and saw that his chest was still rising and falling much to his relief. "He is still alive no thanks to you." Ninjor answered.

Zedd let out a hearty laugh at this answer. "I'm sure we can fix that problem. The Rangers will never know that by using the Shogun Zords, they are hurting their leader. Now that we have Kimberly, I'm sure I will be able to convince them to pilot the Shogun Zords."

"You won't win Zedd," Tommy weakly said as he tried to sit up but he was far too weak and sank back to the bottom of the jar.

"Who's going to stop me?" Zed asked letting out another chuckle. "You? Soon you will be nothing but a forgotten memory and I will be the ruler of this world." The lid was placed back on the jar.

"How are you doing Tommy?" Ninjor asked as he made his way over to the teen.

"Okay," Tommy said weakly as he put a hand to his forehead wishing his head would stop spinning. He had never felt this wiped out not even when he was the Green Ranger. This felt worse. He couldn't forget what Ninjor said about how his life force was being drained as well as his powers. He tried to sit up again and gave up. He wasn't going to completely give up. They had Kimberly and he had to save her. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

In the Command Center, the Rangers were awaiting Zedd's arrival. He had contacted the only moments earlier stating he wanted to make a deal with them. None of them liked the idea of Zedd being in the Command Center but they could not forget the fact that Zedd had Ninjor, Kimberly, Tommy, and the Falcon Zord. Zedd held all of the cards.

There was a flash of light and the sound of lightning as Zedd's throne suddenly appeared in the Command Center. He sat on it watching them all before saying, "is anyone going to ask me how my trip was?"

Zordon, who was not happy about Zedd being in the Command Center, said "GET ON WITH IT ZEDD. WHILE YOU SIT THERE KIMBERLY'S LIFE IS EBBING AWAY."

Zedd looked around the Command Center and saw that Alpha was nowhere in sight but he knew he was there. "Oh Alpha," he said, "you can come out of hiding."

"I don't like you Ed." Alpha said sticking his head up.

Zedd was furious. It w as bad enough his idiot brother-in-law called him Ed. How dare this robot call him Ed? "It's Zedd you idiot! Lord Zedd!"

"What do you want?" Rocky asked.

"All right Power Rangers," Zedd standing up from his throne. "You will pilot my zords and do all of my evil biddings or you can refuse my offer and we can sit around and watch the Pink Ranger waste away."

"What about Tommy?" Billy asked.

Zedd smiled under his visor knowing that the Rangers could not see him do so. He was not going to tip his hand regarding that matter. "Why do you think I know where the White Ranger is?"

"We know you captured both Ninjor and Tommy," Rocky said. "Where are they?"

"Even if I knew where they were," Zedd said, "I wouldn't tell you. So what will it be Power Rangers?"

The Rangers gathered around. In circumstances like this they would turn to Tommy for answers but he was missing. They all knew that Zedd had Tommy. What were they going to do?

"Billy," Adam said. "What are we going to do?"

Billy stood there thinking. He wasn't usually placed in a leadership role and Rocky would have been the likely leader, but all of his team was looking at him for an answer. He looked up at Zordon who was looking down at all of them with a grim expression. He was going to have to make the decision.

"We can't let anything happen to Kimberly," he finally said. "She's one of us."

None of the other Rangers said anything.

"Time's up heroes. What is your decision?"

Billy looked at the others one more time before saying, "fine we will pilot the Shogun Zords."

"Wise decision." Zedd said. He cast Alpha another look before disappearing.

Zedd teleported back to the moon and took the lid off of the jar. "You will be happy to know that your friends have decided to pilot the zords in order to save the Pink Ranger. Too bad it'll be at the price of your life!" He laughed. He turned to his wife. It was time to celebrate. No matter what happened, they won.


End file.
